Playing with fire
by Angelofmorning
Summary: jaha ja jag är kass att hitta på en summary men det ni kan väl läsa ändå? den handlar om Sirius och Severus. får se om jag kommer på något bättre eller om någon kan tipsa mig om något :S enjoy!


**Kapitel 1.**

**Snapes historia och förlorade hem.**

Sirius tittar in i Snapes ögon och lyfter varnade på trollstaven.

-Vad tänker du göra med den Black? Peta ut mina ögon? Severus ler snett och tittar utmanade på Sirius.

-Som du vet Snorgäsen, så har jag högsta betyg i alla ämnen förutom trolldryckskonst och spådomskonst så jag tror att jag kan göra mer än att peta ut dina ögon. Fast om du vill kan jag peta ut dina ögon också.

-Nej, jag tror inte det Black, för att det _där _är en leksakstrollstav och din riktiga ligger nog kvar i din koffert skulle jag gissa, så du kan ju börja försöka peta mig till döds, Snape flinar åt Sirius misstag.

-Men ååå, James Bryan Potter du är såå död, Sirius suckar och sätter sig ner mot väggen.

-Men så lämpligt, Black ger upp.

-Jaja det är vad du tror. Sirius tar tag i Snapes ben och drar omkull honom. Så ska vi kalla det oavgjort, säger Sirius och sätter sig grensle över Snapes ben och lutar sig framåt mot hans ansikte. Eller ska vi säga ett noll till _Black_?

Snape rätar på sin nacke och fräser: -Aldrig! Och snart är det Snape som ligger överst. Snape blänger ner på Sirius och har pressat ihop sina läppar tills dom är ett litet sträck. Helt plötsligt ler han.

-Vet du hur konstigt det här måste se ut? Det måste se ut som om jag våldtar dig eller något... säger slytherinaren

-Alltså vad är ditt problem? Sirius ser vaksam ut.

-Va?! Utbrister Snape.

-Ja först så är du arg och sen ligger du på mig och skrattar? Jag fattar inte vad det är med dig...

Snape drar sig snabbt undan och lutar sig mot vägen med knäna uppdragna under hans haka. Sirius tittar snabbt upp innan han lägger sig ner på golvet igen.

-Vill du verkligen veta vad mitt problem är? Frågar Snape försiktigt och hans svarta hår faller ner som en gardin för hans ögon.

-Ja, viskar gryffindoraren försiktigt. Jag vill veta varför du är så plågad hela tiden.

_(A/N: Jag vet att Snapes pappa inte stack från hans mor men jag vill att det är så och det är ju min historia XD.)_

-När jag föddes lämna min far min mor. Han var inte renblodig. När han fick reda på att hon var häxa, det var precis efter att jag har fötts så lämna han henne, jag tror inte att han överlevde det uppbrottet, min mormor är väldigt sträng när det gäller ett bra och ärligt äktenskap. När min far fick panik och stack tror jag att hon följde efter honom och... och... Min mor försökte så gått hon kunde. Hon kom från en rik familj men hennes tillgångar försvan när hon blev med barn. Hon var bra 17 år och inte gift, ännu en av min mormors regler.

Jag växte upp men utan förhoppningar om att klara mig. Jag var svårt sjuk ett tag och jag hade inte några stora tankar om att jag skulle klara mig. Men en dag när jag låg i min säng hörde jag skratt ett ljust klingande skratt. Skakigt satte jag mig upp och tittade ut. På andra sidan våran trädgård, i den lilla lekparken, sitter två flickor och gungar den ena med lysande rött hår och den andra med någon konstig matt färg. Jag fick plötsligt ork att gå upp.

Jag satte på mig som första bästa kläderna och sprang ut. Jag gömde mig bakom den häck som omringade hela lekparken. När jag såg henne hoppa från gungan i allt för hög fart och alldeles för högt upp så trodde jag att hon skulle dö. Jag försökte sluta ögonen men det gick inte jag var för exalterad av att hon vågar göra ett sånt hopp. Men när hon landade så förstod jag varför hon vågade göra det. Hon kunde göra saker precis som jag kunde. Hon måste vara en häxa.

Jag stod kvar ett tag till och lyssnade på deras gräl. Systern till den rödhåriga gillade tydligen inte att den rödhåriga utövade magi. När syster börja fråga hur den rödhåriga kunde göra sådana där saker kunde jag inte stå stilla längre. Jag klev fram ur mitt gömställe och sa det rätt ut "Du är en häxa" hon trodde att jag förolämpa henne. Jag börja förklara för henne vad jag menade. Hennes syster sa åt henne att gå och jag var själv igen.

Men jag lyckades få med henne till en liten skogsdunge några dagar senare. Hon var mer än villig att följa med för hon var nyfiken. Jag började förklara allt som fanns att förklara...", han gjorde en paus och kikade på Sirius under sin svarta hårgardin.

"Hon litade på mig fullständigt vilket förvånade mig lite eftersom hon bara känt mig några dagar.

Jag gör förhastade saker ibland och jag gjorde en sån, där i gläntan. Det var någon som spionerade på oss. Jag såg att det var hennes syster. Hon gjorde mig arg. Jag vet inte vad som hände men jag fick en gren att brista och falla ner på henne." Snape avbryts av en flämtning.

Sirius har nu satt sig upp med bena i kors.

-Jag borde inte berätta mer, mumlar Snape och rodnar.

-Nej fortsätt!

Snape ler lite innan han fortsätter.

-Jag sårade den underbara flickans känslor. Jag såg henne inte mer, inte förren på perrongen, ett år senare. Hon bråkade med sin syster igen. Jag följde efter henne när hon lämna sin familj för att hitta en plats. Jag satte mig mitt emot henne. Hon sa åt mig att gå och att hon inte vill prata med mig. Sen vet du ju resten om vad som hände på tåget", Snape ler lite åt Sirius. Sirius biter sig själv i läppen när han tänker på det hemska minnet.

_(A/N: till er som inte kommer ihåg men vill veta vad det är för händels kan läsa sidorna 694 och 695 i sista boken.)_

-När jag var 15 så börja hon ifrågasätt mina vänner. Men hon var inte bara missnöjd med det. Hon var missnöjd med allt om mig. När jag fick slut på mina ord, så blandade jag in er...", Sirius höjer ena ögonbrynet. "Fast jag pratade så mycket skit den kvällen så stanna hos mig, jag tror att jag började bli kär i henne. Men jag fattar nu att det bara är broderlig kärlek men det är ju försent nu. Det var då för två år sen precis efter G.E.T-provet som ni började bråka med mig som jag råkade säga 'Smutsskalle' åt henne. Och nu sitter jag här och berättar min livs historia, utan att fått höra hennes röst tala till mig, ett frustrerat litet skratt undslipper Snapes läppar.

Sirius tittar ner i golvet och för att inte möta Snapes blick.

-Historien handlar om Lily va? Frågar Sirius dumt.

-Jag vill höra din historia, säger Snape utan att svar på Sirius fråga.

-Inte nu jag ska gå nu, Sirius reser på sig och går snabbt där ifrån.

Snape sitter förstelnat kvar och tittar efter Sirius. Tittar på hans ståtliga ryggtavla.

Sirius stoppar undan Severus historia för att kunna vara någorlunda normal och att överhuvudtaget kunna titta på Lily.

Med ett fejkat leende kliver han in i uppehållsrummet.

-Vet du vad klockan är? Sirius bli varulvs attackerad. Jag borde ge dig straffkomendering.

-Ta't lugnt Måntand. Jag stötte bara på Snape.

-Ja men det bryr jag mig inte om. Du ska passa tiden, jag blir ju orolig, plus att vår allas

Qudditchhjälte har låst in sig i vår sovsal tillsammans med fröken rödtott, Fräser Remus nu. Han är väldigt läskig när han är arg. Det är bara Sirius som kan bli riktigt arg för allt och alla, men kan behärska sig lite, i alla fall om James är med. Men Remus är en lugn person som nästan aldrig blir arg. Men när han blir arg så blir han riktigt arg.

-Ja mamma, nej mamma, flinar Sirius. Och hur går det för vår-allas-hjälte? Jaaaaames! Sirius gå flinande upp till sin sovsal och knackar på dörren. James! Säger han sockersött. Har du glömt bort mig? Jag ska ju sova nu och du lova att berätta en saga! Sirius flin blir bredare när han hör tunga steg innanför den låsta dörren.

-Gå din väg! James betonar varje ord med omsorg.

-Va nu? Vad är det jag hör? Säger du år mig, Sirius Black, att gå ifrån mitt eget hem? Jag har redan blivit utkastat ur ett hem och jag vägrar bli utkastat ur ett till! Och absolut inte av min bästa kompis! Sirius gå ilsket ner till brasan.

Remus kommer troget efter.

-Vart är Peter? Muttrar Sirius.

-Jag vet inte han har varit väldigt frånvarande och borta väldigt mycket.

-Mm.

-Och nu är du frånvarande, Konstaterar Remus.

-Mm, svarar Sirius. Han har kommit på ett sätt att glömma bort sitt eget jobbiga liv: han tänker bara på Snapes.

Han funderar på hur svårt det måste ha varit för honom att växa upp med sin mamma som inte bryr sig, (fast det behöver han inte tänka så länge på, för så fort som han kommer på att hans mamma är precis likadan så fortsätter han till nästa ämne). Men att bli ignorerad och bort glömd av sin egen bästakompis går inte att tänka sig.

Gud va han hatat Lily för det. Men med tanke på allt gott hon åstadkommer så balanserar det ut varandra och hon blir neutral. Hon blir Schweiz. Han känner inget för henne längre.

Hans sista tanke är på Schweiz, och sen somnar han framför brasan.


End file.
